Accurate localization of a wireless transmitter with respect to an infrastructure is difficult to achieve by using traditional techniques. Localizing a wireless node can be achieved by triangulation techniques based on a Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI), however the accuracy is limited by the transceiver bandwidth of the wireless transmitter. Furthermore, techniques based on RSSI, Time of Flight (ToF) or phase-based ranging techniques suffer from multipath and/or non Line of Sight (nLOS) constraints. Specifically, a transmission from the wireless transmitter to a wireless receiver can result in multiple copies of the same transmission arriving at the wireless receiver with undesirable constructive or destructive interference due to the various amplitudes and delays caused by multipath interference. Alternatively an nLOS constraint can result in a single delayed copy from the transmission being indirectly reflected by an intervening object.
Attempts to mitigate the aforementioned limitations have included the use of additional wireless receivers, repetitive measurements and combining techniques (e.g., RSSI and ToF). Performing repetitive measurements and using additional receivers with one or more localization techniques leads to additional power dissipation, and complexity. Furthermore, existing standards such as Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) have limited support for ranging techniques, and remain limited in accurately resolving the location of the wireless node due to bandwidth limitations.